Maybe I'm a lion
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Spaventata, temuta ed odiata....nel disprezzo e nel terrore, fuggi per trovare la luce, ma fuggi per amore....


**MAYBE I'M A LION**  
Un leone 2001 - p.d.v. Rinoa Heartilly

_I'm in your sweet sweet sweet embrace  
And you're thousand miles away......_

Vuole tornare perché odia il ricordo ma io non voglio non posso non c'è casa per chi è odiato e io lo sono sono una strega sono odiata temuta evitata non sono Rinoa non sono una ragazza non sono una donna sono solo una strega non voglio tornare a casa là tutti mi odiano qui no qui lui mi abbraccia qui io esisto là sotto morirò soltanto non posso vivere chiusa nel cristallo ma la voce ha detto che mi fermeranno mi rinchiuderanno mi isoleranno mi uccideranno e io non voglio che mi uccidano loro solo lui può uccidermi se mi uccide lui va bene ma stiamo andando a casa e a casa saremo separati lui adesso è un nemico io sono un nemico io ho liberato una strega io sono una strega e non importa se ero posseduta sono una strega per questo mi fermano mi rinchiudono ma è giusto allora lo farò mi lascerò portare via prima che mi costringano perché non voglio che mi temano e mi odino come si odiano le streghe anche Edea era una strega e loro hanno odiato Edea io l'ho visto nei loro occhi per loro non era la madre era la strega era da uccidere perché era la strega e nemmeno io sarò più Rinoa sarò solo la strega da uccidere e non voglio che mi guardino con quegli occhi voglio essere solo Rinoa lasciate che sia sempre e solo Rinoa e non la strega lasciate che sia la ragazza dei Gufi del Bosco che non sapeva dipingere i modellini di treni e non la strega lasciate che sia la ragazza che vi ha aiutato ad evadere e non la strega lasciate che sia la ragazza che ha liberato con voi il Garden e non la strega lasciate che sia un'amica soltanto lasciate lasciate lasciate adesso tocca a me lasciare gli uomini sono là mi aspettano e mi nascondo ma cosa conta mi vedono lo sanno che io ci sono che lui mi protegge che lui mi salva ma non può più anche se vuole perché io ho deciso vado con loro mi farò rinchiudere là dentro non entrerà l'odio del mondo non entrerà più nemmeno il caldo sarò solo al freddo e al buio ma sarò al sicuro no non sarò al sicuro solo con lui sono al sicuro e allora perché lo lascio non lo so ho paura di stare qui fuori di stare nell'odio di stare nel freddo e nel buio ma anche là sarà freddo e buio ma non ci sarà odio quest'uomo mi odia già ha paura mi riverisce come una strega mi chiama discendente del grande Hyne e mi chiede di non sprigionare i miei poteri ma non mi importa non so nemmeno quali sono i miei poteri come posso sprigionarli l'unico potere che sapevo sprigionare era quello di farlo stare meglio ma come faccio come posso da là dentro solo io starò meglio lui no no io non starò meglio starò male perché sarò morta viva sigilleranno i miei poteri anche il potere di aiutare lui mi rinchiuderanno ma va bene forza Rinoa devi annuire da brava fai quello che si aspettano annuisci dì che ti va bene forza fagli capire che non cambierai idea brava adesso lo devi guardare gli devi spiegare tu sarai là dentro ma fuori ci sarà Adele spiegagli che lo fai perché hai paura perché non vuoi combatterlo spiegagli che cosa vuole Artemisia perché stai facendo questo ma come faccio a spiegarlo io non lo so perché lo faccio so solo che è giusto lo sento deve essere giusto deve valerne la pena perché sto lasciando tutti sto lasciando lui domani non verrà vicino a me a sentire come sto o se mi sveglierò domani non potrò farlo sorridere domani lui combatterà la strega libererà il mondo ma non potrà liberare me perché io sono una strega adesso sono una minaccia certo che voglio dire qualcosa al mio amico ma come faccio a dire amico dopo quello che ha fatto dopo quello che vedo nei suoi occhi i suoi occhi mi sono sempre piaciuti sono così limpidi cristallini ma tristi sono tristi ma sono belli anche se tristi anche adesso sono tristi e io aiuto non trovo la forza la compressione temporale nello spazio io sono stata posseduta da una strega non riesco più a guardarlo sta in silenzio ma mi chiede perché io non lo so so solo che ho paura che vorrei che mi abbracciasse che mi dicesse di non andare ma non lo fa dì qualcosa non parla aspetta era Artemisia la strega del futuro non ero io non glielo posso dire il suo obiettivo è la compressione temporale è solo il suo obiettivo non il mio ma come faccio a spiegarlo al mondo adesso in quella dimensione solo Artemisia può sopravvivere lei sta usando il mio corpo per raggiungere i suoi fini non voglio essere usata per i suoi obiettivi malvagi questa è l'unica cosa che so è di questo che ho paura perché non lo capisci perché mi chiedi ancora perché non lo sopporto portatemi via voglio che mi portiate via il suo silenzio mi uccide mi ha sempre ucciso ma adesso ho bisogno che parli e non lo fa si volta non mi guarda perché non mi guardi non dipende da me se potessi non lo farei solo con te stavo bene solo con te stavo al caldo e al sicuro ma adesso non posso prima era diverso prima ero Rinoa adesso sono Rinoa la strega e le streghe non possono avere il caldo o stare al sicuro ti prego guardami non lo fa non posso dirti addio se non mi guardi guardami guardami guardami andiamo no non ancora aspettate devo dirgli addio avrai dimora presso il palazzo della strega non mi importa del palazzo non mi interessa se è il palazzo della strega mi bastava il Garden mi bastava la camera che dividevo con Selphie che casino che facevamo la sera e quella volta che è venuta anche Quistis allora ho sentito che eravamo amiche ma era allora adesso non posso adesso sono la strega e nel palazzo non ci sarà Selphie a fare casino non ci sarà Quistis a dirle di smetterla ci sarò solo io ci sarà solo la strega non ci saranno più concerti per lui lui lui lui volevo solo stare con lui dove c'è lui c'è la mia dimora ma adesso non posso non più la strega va imprigionata o l'odio della gente la fa impazzire questa donna non mi ha chiamato strega forse non ha ancora paura di me grazie ma lui forse ha paura di me ancora non mi guarda la donna mi sta toccando allora non ha paura di me mi porta verso la macchina aspettate voglio vedere se mi sta guardando mi guarda ma il suo sguardo non lo reggo mi toglie la forza ma non può togliermi la forza Dio ti prego fa che non mi tolga la forza non posso lasciare che lo faccia devo trovare la forza come facevo da bambina stringevo l'anello della mamma anche adesso stringo l'anello della mamma la mamma sarebbe contenta magari sarebbe orgogliosa perché lo farebbe anche lei o forse no forse lotterebbe forse non avrebbe paura ma io sì io ho tanta paura anche se ho il tuo anello è strano volevo essere un leone e invece ho paura i leoni non hanno paura chissà se l'anello mi farà diventare un leone là dentro avrò tanto bisogno di essere un leone là dentro non potrò più avere paura là ci sarò solo io nessuno mi parlerà continuerò a pensare penserò penserò penserò non è così che impazziscono le streghe ma se è così che impazziscono perché le rinchiudono non capiscono che fanno del male ma forse a loro non importa forse non finchè la strega sta rinchiusa rinchiusa anche io sarò rinchiusa lasciami qualcosa di tuo per favore non lo volere indietro ti prego fammelo tenere lascia che lo tenga voglio sentirmi un leone ma non lo sono se mi rinchiudo è perché sono vigliacca è perché ho paura Squall ho paura ho paura ho paura non lo so di cosa ho paura ho paura di dovervi combattere perché vi voglio bene e non voglio farvi del male allora se mi rinchiudo è perché vi voglio proteggere ho paura che mi dimentichiate voglio solo che mi ricordiate come Rinoa non come la strega e se Rinoa la strega sta là dentro nessuno si ricorderà della strega ma solo di quello che sono stata prima ho paura di perdervi tutti ma allora perché vi lascio non lo so voglio solo che non abbiate mai paura di me vi prego non abbiate mai paura di me io vi voglio bene non vi farò mai del male non voglio mai farvi del male e se lo faccio è solo perché vi voglio bene vi voglio bene vi voglio bene ve ne voglio così tanto che mi fa male dentro mi sanguina l'anima la sento è come se si stesse accartocciando e mi fa male lasciare tutti voi mi fa male lasciare voi lasciare te mi fa male ma farebbe ancora più male se stessi fuori è per questo che lo faccio è per questo che mi rinchiudo no sono tutte scuse se mi rinchiudo è solo perché ho paura ho paura ho tanta paura che tutti voi mi odiate per quello che sono ma io non smetto di volervi bene non smetto mai di amare una volta che ho cominciato vi prego non smettete anche voi me ne vado è il momento ma fa male mi divora l'anima mi strazia l'anima la sua voce questa è la sua voce mi chiama mi chiede di non andare Squall dovevi farlo prima adesso a cosa serve oramai ho deciso oramai mi tocca dirti perché adesso io l'ho capito perché lo faccio ma voglio che tu pensi che lo faccio per il mondo anche se non è vero anche se lo faccio solo per me per non soffrire per non combattere contro di voi contro di te per te per te per te solo per te voglio sparire prima che tutti mi odino prima che mi temano non lo sopporterei Squall lo sai quello che cerco è solo affetto e una strega non ha mai affetto no ti prego non avvicinarti ti prego non toccarmi non voglio che mi tocchi sto tremando Dio sto tremando ti prego non avvicinarti più mi manca la forza mi tremano le gambe ho paura mi fai paura non capisco cosa vuoi forse l'anello forse non vuoi che io abbia qualcosa di tuo devo ridarti l'anello lo tolgo adesso lo tolgo forza Rinoa devi toglierlo lo rivuole non importa tienilo tu ha detto così ha detto non importa tienilo tu è la sua cosa più preziosa me l'ha detto lui l'ha detto a Galbadia me lo ricordo è ciò che ho di più prezioso lo posso riavere e adesso me lo lascia che cos'è questo mostro inciso sopra che stupida è un leone non è un mostro io voglio essere un leone ma non un mostro e invece sono diventata un mostro sono diventata una strega Dio sono una strega ho tanto bisogno che mi abbracci Squall adesso voglio che mi abbracci non voglio più che non mi tocchi lo guardo chissà se capisce davvero non ci credo che lo posso tenere e invece sì dice solo sì sì sì sì sì ha detto sì ha detto che posso tenerlo e adesso devo andare devo ordinare alle gambe di muoversi mi tremano senti come tremano chissà come faccio a camminare come fanno a reggermi lo guardo adesso Squall dimmi di non andare adesso adesso non andrei ti prego chiedimi di non andare ti prego ti prego guardami guardami qualcuno mi sta toccando guardami per favore è la guardia devo andare mi stanno trascinando via non voglio che mi tocchino solo lui può lasciatemi so camminare non c'è bisogno che mi tengano lo so cosa fare dove andare è quello che devo fare è quello che devo fare è quello che devo fare è quello che devo fare siamo a Centra siamo ancora a Centra c'è il deserto come me io sono un deserto le streghe sono deserti fanno paura perché sono deserti e vengono rinchiuse perché sono deserti perché sono diverse perché sono streghe quando arriveremo quando mi rinchiuderanno chissà se riuscirò a pensare là dentro siamo fermi siamo arrivati siamo al palazzo oddio è il momento hanno paura che scappi e allora mi stanno intorno loro non come loro loro mi stavano intorno perché mi volevano bene quando Seifer era condannato mi hanno aiutato mi hanno ascoltato mi stavano intorno ma là stavo bene mi piaceva che mi stessero intorno invece adesso no adesso mi stanno addosso mi sento soffocare mi manca l'aria mi manca la vita mi mancano loro mi manca lui il suo anello stringo il suo anello ma non serve hanno chiuso mi sento morire i leoni non si sentono morire o forse sì non lo so ma adesso ho paura mi sento morire è crudele perché continuo a pensare non voglio pensare non voglio più pensare fammi smettere ti prego fammi smettere fammi dormire mentre dormo non penso mentre dormo non soffro mentre dormo non sto male ti prego non farmi più stare male le streghe hanno il potere di smettere di stare male non lo so non lo so usare dammi questo potere aiutami ti prego mi fa male mi sento morire non serve stringere l'anello non importa tienilo tu mi ha lasciato l'anello perché me l'ha lasciato io non lo so perché me l'ha lasciato forse è un pegno d'amore forse me lo lascia perché non mi odia ma non mi guardava non mi parlava non mi ha fermato quando l'avrei voluto io cosa gli ho lasciato nulla io l'ho lasciato è un pegno d'amore come l'anello è il mio pegno l'ho lasciato per questo ho abbandonato tutto ho abbandonato il mondo se io sono qui il mondo è salvo lui è salvo ma io devo rimanere qui dentro perché il mondo sia salvo perché lui sia salvo il mondo merita di salvarsi solo perché c'è lui si salva solo se io sono qui devo stare qui è per questo che devo stare qui anche se ho paura anche se sto impazzendo Dio ti prego fammi smettere di pensare sto impazzendo la mia paura mi fa impazzire non so se saprò resisterle ma forse sono un leone per questo perché vivo con le mie paure ho paura ho sempre più paura tu non hai mai avuto paura tu sei un leone non lo pensavo all'inizio seguivi solo gli ordini pensavo che avessi paura di scegliere e io invece sceglievo è meglio una scelta sbagliata che una non-scelta è per questo che sono qui forse è una scelta sbagliata no non devo pensare così è una scelta giusta perché così il mondo è salvo lui è salvo lui mi ha salvato sempre rischiava di morire per me nessuno l'aveva mai fatto prima è un leone è il mio leone io cosa sono io sono solo una strega ti ho trovato per puro caso ma mi aveva salvato quando rischiavo di cadere il contratto mi vincola ancora ai Gufi del Bosco i Gufi cosa staranno facendo Zone Watts mi mancate anche a voi voglio bene anche per voi sono qui anche per voi è uscito per prendermi nello spazio poteva lasciarmi là là faceva freddo era buio morivo sentivo che morivo ma c'era lui e se c'era lui andava bene se c'era lui valeva la pena perché c'era lui se c'era lui non c'era freddo non c'era buio ero al caldo anche se tremavo anche adesso tremo tremo perché ho paura tremo perché c'è freddo e buio ma lui non c'è tremo perché mi odiano tutti mi odiano lui no lui non mi odia mi ha chiesto di restare anche se sono una strega anche se sono un deserto anche se non sono Rinoa ho paura per favore fammi smettere di pensare non voglio più pensare anche lui pensa sempre quando pensi la fronte ti si riempie di rughe se fai così quella ferita là non guarirà mai lo sfregio Seifer ti ha fatto lo sfregio anche a te ha fatto del male anche a me faceva del male quando diceva che ero solo una bambina io non sono una bambina io sono forte io sono qui con le mie paure ma non sono vigliacca se sono qui sono forte no non è vero se fossi forte sarei fuori sarei ad affrontare quello che sono ad affrontare la gente a combattere per lui per lui per lui o forse contro di lui ma contro di lui no contro di lui non posso ti prego fammi smettere Seifer era il cavaliere sarà anche il mio cavaliere io non lo voglio non voglio Seifer lui mi fa del male sempre non se ne accorge mi fa solo del male non posso amare chi mi fa del male la strega deve amare il suo cavaliere non lo so non so niente di essere una strega mi rinchiudono qui perché sono pericolosa perché sono una strega ma io non so nemmeno come si lancia una magia che rumore cos'è questo rumore è lui è lui è lui oddio è tornato oddio grazie grazie grazie grazie grazie grazie è qui è qui per me voglio Rinoa indietro mi rivuole allora non mi odia allora nessuno di loro mi odia li vedo lo aiutano Zell oddio c'è anche Zell anche lui mi vuole bene anche lui non mi odia e Quistis Quistis ti voglio bene non te l'ho mai detto a nessuno l'ho mai detto ma vi voglio bene oddio vi voglio bene ve ne voglio così tanto che mi sento scoppiare come fa a stare tutto nella mia anima piccina mi sento straripare e se sento tutto questo non potrò mai fare del male finchè ci sarete voi non farò male a nessuno come posso fare Rinoa non lo so Squall non so come si apre questo coso so solo che voglio che mi tiri fuori da qui che mi porti via portami via da loro ti prego non voglio stare dove mi odiano l'unico posto dove voglio stare è dove mi amano perché sono Rinoa e non mi riveriscono solo perché sono la strega e che mi frega adesso del mondo di Artemisia della compressione temporale ci siamo noi finchè ci siamo noi tutto è a posto finchè ci siamo noi possiamo lottare finchè ci siamo noi hai rotto il vetro Squall ce l'hai fatta mi ha liberato non è vero che non mi potevi liberare l'hai fatto mi abbracci mi abbracci mi abbracci oddio mi abbracci e stavolta non te l'ho chiesto mi abbracci perché vuoi perché lo vuoi perché mi vuoi bene l'ho capito Squall che mi vuoi bene non saresti qui se non me ne volessi o no mi sento al caldo sono ancora al caldo allora anche le streghe possono stare al caldo tutti stanno al caldo quando hanno qualcuno che li ama e tu mi ami tu mi vuoi un po' di bene vero l'ho capito lo so che sei contento che l'abbia capito perché così non lo devi dire ma adesso ho bisogno che lo dici ti prego dimmi che non ti importa cosa sono guardami negli occhi non ti importa se sono una strega aspetta aspetta aspetta non risponde ho paura stupida perché gliel'ho chiesto cosa faccio se risponde che gli importa ma scuote la testa sta quasi sorridendo no non ha importanza non ha importanza non ha importanza non gli importa per loro per lui sono Rinoa mi stringe sussurra mi fa venire i brividi di solletico quando sussurra cosa importa se sei una strega tu rimani Rinoa rimango Rinoa rimango Rinoa rimango Rinoa anche se sono una strega rimango Rinoa Squall non farmi piangere così mi fai piangere i leoni non piangono o forse sì forse anche i leoni piangono forse sono leoni solo se piangono solo se hanno paura solo se vivono con la loro paura e allora forse anche io sono un leone


End file.
